


Bilder eines außergewöhnlichen Lebens

by Nschotschi



Category: Old Surehand (Karl May Verlag) – Karl May
Genre: Deutsch | German, Familie, Gen, Strong Female Characters, Überleben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nschotschi/pseuds/Nschotschi
Summary: Sie hatte viele Namen und mehr als ein Leben und trotzdem schließt sich der Kreis.





	Bilder eines außergewöhnlichen Lebens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ermigoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/gifts).



> Du sagtest du wärst mit einer Geschichte in Deutsch zufrieden. Ich hoffe, du hast es auch so gemeint. :)
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten!

In ihrem ersten Leben sitzt Tehua mit ihrem Stamm am Lagerfeuer; sie tanzt mit ihren Stammesschwestern für die Hinwendung der Geister. Sie lernt, was es heißt im Stamm zu leben und lernt es die Zeichen zu lesen. Ihr Vater lehrt sie gar das Jagen, denn Ikwehtsi'pas will kein Jäger werden. Er hat sich längst dem Weg der Weisen verschieben und besucht sogar die Schule des weißen Missionars, um mehr zu erfahren, mehr zu wissen, mehr zu lernen.

Ihr Stamm ist nicht sicher, was davon zu halten ist, aber trotzdem lassen sie ihn gehen.

Im Schein des Feuers sitzen sie beisammen. Eltern und Kinder - Tehua, Ikwehtsi'pas und Tokebela - und erzählen sich die Geschichten von alt hergebrachtem und neu erfahrenem.

In ihrem Herzen wird das Bild für immer weiter scheinen, wie die Sonne, die ihr ihren Namen gab.

Bald darauf sind sie Weisen, und ihr Stamm versteht, dass die Schwestern dem Bruder in ein neues Leben folgen werden. Tehua, Ikwehtsi'pas und Tokebela brechen in den Osten auf.

* * *

Emily Bender ist eine gute christliche Ehefrau. Sie hat viel des Wissens der Moqui und nutzt es, doch ihr Leben hat sich gewandelt. Sie ist nicht nur dem Namen nach eine Weiße unter Weißen, auch wenn sie nichts tut ihre Herkunft zu verschleiern. Es ist als Leben zwei Herzen in ihrer Brust. Ihr Mann scherzt, dass es vielen so geht, die in mehr als einer Welt leben - und meint auch sich und sein Auswanderertum.

Emily ist beleibt und geachtet. Menschen grüßen sie auf der Straße und sehen sie gerne.

Jeder kennt die Schwester des Priesters.

Jeder kennt die Frau des Kaufmanns Bender.

Zusammen mit Mann und Söhnen verbringt sie die Abende am Feuer und erzählt ihrem kleinen Leo und ihrem kleinen Fred von ihrer eigentlich Heimat weit im Westen, bevor sich der Vater dazu setzt und weitere Geschichten erzählt aus seiner Heimat weit, weit im Osten - dem weit entfernten Germany. Sie liebt die Geschichten auch, von einer Welt, die sie ebenfalls nie gesehen hat.

"Eines Tages reisen wir heim," verspricht ihr Mann und meint damit, dass er ihr seine Heimat zeigen will, aber auch, dass die Söhne eines Tages sehen sollen, wo ihre Mutter her kam.

"Schließlich ist all das auch ihr Erbe," sagt er und zeigt auf Fred und Leo, die friedlich am Lagerfeuer eingeschlafen sind. "Das sollte man nie verleugnen."

 

* * *

Verleugnen will auch Emily nicht, dass sie einst Tehua war und noch immer ist. Nicht jeder versteht, dass sie wechselt zwischen den Namen, dass Tokebella immer noch ihre geliebte Schwester ist, mit der sie in Moqui redet. Sie ist Emily und sie ist Tehua.

Und eines Tages wird beides ihre die Kraft geben nicht mehr beides aber eins zu sein.

 

* * *

Ihr drittes Leben beginnt auf dem Grab ihres Bruders, dort wo ihr zweites Leben enden soll, wenn es nach dem Willen der Mörder ihres Mannes und Bruders geht. Sie erinnert sich hier zum ersten Mal seit Jahren an die Worte ihrer Mutter, die sie warnte, dass die Herzen einiger weißer Männer zerfressen sind von Gier und Hass.

"Besitz, Tehua," hatte sie gesagt, "ist alles was sie kennen. Sie hören nicht die Stimme der Geister."

Sie hatte sie angelächelt und ihr zugenickt. Lange schon hatte sie damals die Stimme Ikwehtsi'pas im Ohr, der schon lange eine nähere Verwandtschaft aller Menschen entdeckt hatte und sich von einem weißen Lehrer unterrichten ließ.

Jetzt, mit ihren Händen gefesselt, die lose Erde noch unter sich, die jetzt den Körper ihre armen Bruders, Ikwehtsi'pas, den sie seit Jahren unter keinem Namen als Derrick mehr angesprochen hatte.

"Was hat Gott dir geholfen, Bruder?" flüsterte sie, an ihren Priester-Bruder gerichtet, "Oder meinem Erik?" Sie fragt nicht nach ihren Söhnen. Sie kann nicht.

Emily Bender weint, obwohl sie nicht mehr weinen kann.

Sie ist dem Tod geweiht, wie all ihre Lieben.

Ihr Tod ist beschlossene Sache.

Weil ein bösartiger Unmensch nichts anderes besitzen wollte als sie, die schöne Frau, die ihn abwies.

Weil zwei Männer beschlossen hatten, dass Emile Bender nicht das Recht hatte ihren eigenen Weg zu wählen, ist ihre Familie zerstört worden. Sie weint eine letzte Träne für ihre naive kleine Schwester, deren Los vielleicht noch schlimmer sein wird als das ihre.

Dann neigt sie ihr Gesicht zur Sonne.

Die Sonne, die ihr einst in einem ersten Leben den Namen gab. "Tehua," scheint das Flimmern der Hitze um sie herum zu wispern. "Tehua."

Aber wie Emily, ist das glückliche Moqui-Mädchen Tehua nicht mehr da.

"Besinne dich, Tehua," scheint sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu rufen.

Aber sie kann und will nicht. Es gibt kein zurück.

 

* * *

Sie weiß nicht, was ihr die Kraft gibt sich zu befreien, aber es ist die Kraft sich aus den Fesseln zu lösen.

Ihre Handgelenke sind zerschunden und ihr Körper kurz vorm zerbechen.

Aber sie kämpft. Ihr neues Leben beginnt als sie sich befreit. Halb tot und doch am Leben.

Sie will Leben.

Und Tehua weiß mehr als Emily Bender darüber wie man lebt, draußen im Westen. Heute würde Emily sterben ohne Tehua.

* * *

Sie schleppt sich zum Wasser. Ihr Gesicht spiegelt sich verzerrt und streng.

Sie ist noch hübsch.

Aber dies ist nicht mehr, wer sie sein will.

Hier draußen wird sie leben.

Nicht mehr unter den Menschen, die den Verrat an ihrer Familie zugelassen haben.

Nicht mehr leben will sie unter jenen, die es zulassen, dass ganze Stämme ausgerottet werden, dass ganze Familien einfach verschwinden, wenn ein Ruchloser es so wünscht.

Ihr Bruder, ihre Schwester, ihr Mann, die Kinder...

Alles hat sie verloren. Unglaubliches Glück hatte sie erfahren und nun war es ihr genommen.

Alles.

Weil ein Mann hasste mit all seinem Wesen.

Sie will ihr strafen wie ein Gott der Wildnis, aber auch das ist nur ein Wunsch, im Moment kann sie kaum ihre Arme heben.

Doch, nein, Tehua, die Sonne, ist sie nicht mehr.

Emily, die treue Ehefrau und Mutter, ist tot.

Geblieben ist der Überlebenswille.

Dieser wir sie leiten.

 

* * *

Sie jagt.

Sie sucht essen.

Sie sammelt Felle, um zu handeln.

Für eine Weile lebt sie wie eine Wilde und es ist gut. Ihr Innerstes ist aufgewühlt und voller Schmerz, voll Hass und Gewalt. Die Emotionen treiben sie. Sie wünscht sich Leere und Vergessen.

Sie spricht nicht.

Niemand ist da außer dem Schmerz und der für immer verlorenen Ruhe.

Sie näht sich selbst Gewänder aus Leder, indianisch und westmännisch. Die Haare trägt sie wie ein Krieger. Und ihre Züge, sie sieht es jedes Mal wenn sie in den Fluss schaut, werden immer strenger.

Das Leid gräbt sich ein, formt sie neu. Tehua und Emily. Sie verschwinden in dem neuen Menschen, gehen auf. Sie ist nun ein Krieger und folgt einem neuen Weg.

Mit einem Messer tötet sie einen Bären, rettet das Leben eines Kaufmann - nicht _ihres_ Kaufmanns.

Sie teilt ihr Essen mit den Kindern der Stämme, die durchziehen.

Ein neuer Name formt sich:

Kolma Puschi.

Sie nimmt ihn, trägt ihn, _wird er_.

Fortan streift der Krieger Kolma Puschi durch die Steppe.

Wo ein Leben im Staub liegen geblieben ist, wo eine ganze Familie zerstört wurde, springt ein neues Leben aus dem Staube.

Das dritte Leben hat begonnen. Und es ist nicht das Ende. Nur ein neuer Anfang.

* * *

In einem vierten Leben finden die zersprengten Teile wieder zu einander. Tehua, Emila and Kolma Pushi - sie sind eins, auch wenn für eine Zeit jede für sich selbst existierte.

Kolma Puschi ist Krieger, bekannt bei allen, die diese Region durchstreifen und weit darüber hinaus, für das Geschick und die Weisheit, die ihm inne wohnen.

Doch nun ist Kolma Puschi auch Mutter, denn nach all den Jahren sind Fred und Leo zu ihr zurück gekehrt, als Männer, als Söhne verschiedener Welten, als seien sie ein Spiegel der zerbrochenen Leben Tehuas. Der Bruch durchzieht sie noch, die Mutter, die Witwe, doch der Schmerz hat sich gewandelt in all diesen Jahren. 

"Du musst uns alles erzählen," sagt ihr Leo, jetzt ein großer, schöner Mann wie sein Vater, der hier draußen unter dem Namen Old Surehand bekannt ist. Wie sie hat auch er gelernt, dass Namen verschiedene Teile deiner selbst sein können.

"Alles?" lacht sie.

An ihrer Seite sitzt Apanatschka, der längst vergessen hat, was es hieß Fred zu sein. Er betrachtet seinen Bruder und seine Mutter immer noch mit stolzem Staunen. "Alles," sagt er.

Kolma Puschi hat wieder eine Familie und die Geschichten, die erzählt werden, am Lagerfeuer sind alte und neue. Viele Leben wurden gelebt von damals nach heute. Aber am Ende ist alles eins.


End file.
